Culpabilidad
by JustASecret
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Los hermanos llegan a un pueblo donde unos niños han sido secuestrados y deciden encargarse. Pero una herida en Gretel hace que su hermano pierda la razón.


**Asdasdasdasd me he viciado y al final aqui estoy, a las 2 de la mañana subiendo esta maldita historia... XD Bueno, este es el segundo fic que escribo sobre este tema y espero que no sea muy malo! Necesitaba algo asi para reconciliar el sueño (just kidding XD) ONE-SHOT un pelín mas largo**

* * *

Llegando casi a la siguiente parada, los hermanos cazadores deciden tomar un respiro. Gretel se agacha con las manos en los muslos, algo agotada, suspirando por inhalar mas aire. Hansel para, se da la vuelta y la observa.

- ¿Ya estas cansada? – pregunta algo confuso.

- … en realidad no – responde ella – es este maldito calor, que hace que me deshidrate más deprisa – se alza e intenta continuar andando.

Habia llegado la época del verano. Un verano algo distinto a los demás, uno de los mas sofocantes que creían haber recordado desde hacía muchos años.

Al caer la noche consiguen llegar a un pequeño poblado de unos pocos habitantes. La luz asomaba por las calles, así que dedujeron que habría algún establecimiento abierto para poder preguntar por un sitio donde alojarse.

Nada más pasar por la puerta de la entrada, Gretel para, poniéndose las manos en la cadera y mirando hacia arriba. El aire estaba algo contaminado. Suspirando, sigue andando al lado de su hermano hacia algún lugar donde dormir.

Llegan a una posada, donde la recepción aun estaba abierta y deciden quedarse allí por esta noche y retomar el camino al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Gretel decide salir temprano hacia el mercado de abastos para comprar algo de comida y un botiquín. Aquella noche no había podido dormir demasiado debido al calor, el cual le afectaba más físicamente que a su hermano.

Paseando por las calles, para en un puesto de fruta fresca y decide echar un vistazo. La verdad era que estaba algo hambrienta y no sabía que comprar, así que le preguntó al dependiente por unas piezas de frutas.

Cuando estaba esperando por el cambio, sin querer escuchó a dos personas detrás de la recepción del puesto de frutas, hablar preocupadamente sobre algo. Sin mirarles, Gretel puso la oreja.

- Me han dicho que han desaparecido unos niños en el bosque, y solo hace un par de días… - dice uno de ellos preocupado.

- Esto nunca nos había pasado… el mal ha llegado a nuestro pueblo… que desgracia – dice el otro melancólico.

Cuando se giran hacia el exterior, Gretel dirige su mirada hacia el suelo, coge sus monedas y se va dirección a la posada.

Hansel despierta al mediodía, mareado debido al exceso de sueño. Sí, todos sabemos que cuando duermes más de 14 horas del tirón, el cuerpo te acaba doliendo. Se levanta rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia todos lados. Algo confuso y medio soñoliento, se percata de que Gretel no está.

Antes de articular palabra, escucha el pomo de la puerta abrir y aparece ella. Traía unas bolsas y unos papeles en la mano. Hansel se levanta y se pone el chaleco de piel, no quería salir de la posada solo con una camisa.

- Mira lo que he encontrado – Gretel arroja un par de carteles de búsqueda sobre una mesa y Hansel los mira – unos niños han desaparecido hace 3 dias.

- Hm… - murmura él, pensativo.

- Creo que la suerte nos acompaña – sonríe ella. El sonríe de lado.

- No se hable más – dice terminando de ponerse el chaleco.

Unas horas mas tarde, antes del anochecer, los hermanos se adentran en un pequeño bosque, el cual rodeaba un pantano, muy cerca de la ciudad.

Nada mas traspasar la primera capa de arboles, escuchan un susurro en el aire y unas ramas que se mueven cerca de ellos. A Gretel se le pone la piel de gallina.

- Oye… ¿Has escuchado eso? – dice ella, girándose lentamente hacia Hansel, con la ballesta en la mano. El la mira, y luego mira arriba. Habian nubes grises en el cielo y una humedad algo asfixiante en el ambiente.

- Si… y es algo raro – responde el, casi en un susurro.

De la nada, surge un gato, haciendo que los hermanos den un sobresalto y le disparen un par de flechas mientras el pequeño animal huye despavorido hacia las afueras. Gretel suspira nerviosa y Hansel traga saliva. Solo había sido un maldito gato.

- Maldita sea… ¿Cómo….? – pero Gretel no puede terminar la frase al observar como uno de los arboles que habían detrás de Hansel parece cobrar vida y una diabólica y horribe cara se plasma en la corteza del árbol, sorprendiendo a Hansel por detrás, lanzándole por los aires. - ¡Hansel! – gritando, va a socórrele.

La bruja rie, con ojos inyectados en sangre negra, le bloquea el paso a Gretel con sus ramas, haciendo crecer raíces de la nada sobre el suelo, crean una especie de barrera.

- Y una mierda me vas a impedir el paso con unas raíces podridas – se dice a si misma mientras saca un cuchillo y empieza a cortarlas como si fueran de textura blanda.

Hansel se levanta algo atolondrado, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Se da cuenta de que la bruja les ha cortado el paso, pero eso no es problema para el. Cogiendo su rifle, apunta y dispara hacia el gigantesco árbol, haciendo que la bruja suelte un aullido de dolor.

Los dos hermanos intentan respaldarse el uno al otro, cortando la barrera de raíces. Pero es casi imposible. La única manera de pasar al otro lado es escalando el árbol. Hansel gruñe de impotencia.

La ansiosa Gretel, en un intento por romper las raíces, se aferra a ellas intentando desgarrarlas, pero es demasiado débil para ello.

Aprovechandose de la situación, la bruja del bosque le da un zarpazo a la pequeña mujer, tirándola al suelo y arrojando su arma metros atrás. Hansel observa desesperadamente la situación desde la copa del árbol.

Gretel se levanta pero la bruja es más rápida que ellos y sin verlo venir, una de sus ramas adquiere una afilada punta, hincándose en las costillas de la mujer de forma inhumanamente veloz, haciendo que un chorrete de sangre salga disparado hacia el suelo.

Hansel se queda sin voz. Se ha parado el tiempo. Corre hacia ella, como si el tiempo estuviera ralentizado, intenta correr y correr, mientras ve como el cuerpo de su hermana cae lentamente en el suelo, de manos de las ramas, que desaparecen entre la neblina del atardecer, dejando al árbol sin vida de nuevo.

Una risa diabólica se funde en el aire.

Hansel amampara el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermana, mientras maldice al árbol que ahora se haya sin vida. La bruja ha desaparecido.

A Gretel le cuesta respirar, tose sangre mientras es levantada por su hermano.

- Gretel, te llevaré a que te curen, resiste – Hansel habla con un tono muy bajito, triste.

- Hansel… - susurra ella en un intento por coger aire – necesito que ahora… ahora… - repite, le mira a los ojos – me quites la ropa,.. no puedo respirar..

La camisa y el corsé estaban haciendo que la respiración de la muchacha fuera más difícil de lo normal.

Hansel se quedó de piedra. Ya estaba asustado por la vida de su hermana, pero esto era algo que le superaba. Los pensamientos de años le surcaban la cabeza en ese momento. El amor que sentía por ella. El sufrimiento enterrado con sangre y peleas.

Pero era necesario, la vida de su hermana dependía de ello.

- Hansel… quitame la parte de arriba…. – se señalaba hacia las costillas – torniquete… - su angustia aumentaba por momentos.

Eso significaba, arrancarle la ropa, toda la ropa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Eso había puesto a Hansel en situación. Tantos años deseando a su hermana, tantos años deseando que fuera suya, tantos años pensando en ella como mas que una hermana,… tantos años enamorado.

Hansel coge el corsé con miedo y lo abre con su daga, con cuidado de no dañar a su hermana. Fuera. Ahora coge la camisa, con algo de nerviosismo y se lo piensa unos momentos. Tiembla, un sudor frio, como de pánico, absorbe su mente. No quiere hacerlo.

Gretel vuelve a toser sangre violentamente, la expresión de su rostro es de dolor, pero para el es una expresión entre dolor y algo que el soñaba desde hacia mucho.

- ¡Hansel! – gemía de dolor, desesperada.

El reacciona y con prisa, le destripa la camisa de arriba abajo, observando nervioso el torso desnudo de su hermana. Ni en sus mejores sueños lo hubiera imaginado mejor. Sin apenas mirar aquello que mas deseaba, arrancó una manga de la camisa y con extrema precaución le realizó un torniquete alrededor de las costillas, solo para que la hemorragia parara por el momento.

Algo exhaustos y derrotados, los hermanos llegan con cierta dificultad al pueblo para que los atienda un médico de urgencia.

Hansel deja a su hermana en una habitación y sale a tomar el aire.

Las manos le temblaban, tenia sudor frio que le recorría la frente, su corazón latía y su sangre escapaba hacia su intimidad. Apoyó la frente, con los ojos cerrados en la pared del edificio, golpeando sonoramente la pared con su puño, aun tiritando. Se agarró del pecho con fuerza y soltó un largo y hondo suspiro.

En el mismo momento de desgarrar la camisa, Hansel había tenido un momento de pánico. Verla así y oír como gemía de dolor habían causado un efecto algo diferente en el. Lo único que recorrió su mente en aquel momento fue una situación, muy diferente situación, en la que estaban ellos dos, solos, mientras le hacía el amor, desesperadamente, sin mañana, sin futuro. El rostro de Gretel era el mismo que había visualizado.

Abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia el suelo, se sintió culpable por haber tenido aquellos pensamientos obscenos en una situación tan poco apropiada, pensando que parecería un maldito sádico a ojos del mundo.

Hansel volvió a golpear la pared del edificio, esta vez haciéndose una importante magulladura en el dorso de la mano. Ahora tendría que ir a que le revisaran.

Alzó la cabeza, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus cristalinos ojos que desprendían preocupación, y también culpa.

Se acarició la herida y entró a la posada.

Estaba más enamorado de ella de lo que había pensado.


End file.
